The present invention relates generally to a portable medical monitoring device that is sized to be carried by a monitored person, and more particularly, to a portable device that receives data provided by one or more sensors and displays statistical data related to the sensor data. The portable device also provides measurement readings of physiological signs and parameters such as blood pressure. The portable device may operate in a system including a remote computer and a wireless communication link to the portable device. Statistical data may be computed by the portable device, with or without the aid of a remote computer, and/or provided to the portable device partially or entirely by the remote computer.
The following United States patents disclose various devices that provide health-related information based upon data obtained by or stored in the devices: U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,752 (Say et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,715 (Worthington et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,020 (Heinonen et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,952 (Stutman et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,203 (Sackner et al.).